Quando eu te amo
by Flora Sly
Summary: Songfic Jesse&Suze com a música That's when I love you. Pós crepúsculo, POV Jesse, como ele se sente agora que finalmente voltou a ser humando! Reviews pls. x


_N/a Songfic pós Crepúsculo. Jesse está vivo e tal e tal! :)_

_Jesse e Suzannah não me pertencem, caso contrário, bem, eu iria pegar o Jesse para mim. :D_

_Ah, a música é That's When I love you da Aslyn, super linda. _

_De resto, acho que é só, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Quando eu te amo...**

Acordei naquele dia mais cedo que o normal. Tudo ainda era muito novo para mim.

Dormir, acordar, respirar, bem, tudo que uma pessoa viva faria.

Lembrei que hoje completava um mês que eu voltara a viver. Depois de 150 anos vagando entre um mundo e outro, finalmente eu encontrara meu lugar.

E esse lugar era ao lado dela.

Desde o começo achei errado me apaixonar por ela. Suzannah não merecia ter um fantasma como companhia, mas foi uma coisa inevitável me apaixonar.

Tudo nela me convidava a amá-la.

Seu olhar as vezes distante, outras vezes tão profundo que parecia ler minha mente.

_**When you have to look away**__  
__Quando você tem que olhar pra longe_

_**When you don't have much to say**__  
__Quando você não tem muito a dizer_

_**That's when I love you**__  
__É quando eu amo você _

_**I love you just that way**__  
Amo você b__em do jeito que você é_

Até quando era um pouco desajeitada aquilo parecia me atrair.

_**To hear you stumble when you speak**__  
__Ouvir você tropeçando em suas próprias palavras_

_**Or see you walk with two left feet**__  
__Ou ver você caminhando com dois pés esquerdos  
__**That's when I love you  
**__É quando eu amo você_

_**I love you endlessly**__  
__Amo você eternamente_

Logo que descobri meus sentimentos por ela, fiquei feliz.

Nem quando estava vivo havia sentido algo parecido, e mesmo tendo lido várias vezes e até visto em filmes, nada poderia se comparar a aquilo.

Amar me fazia bem, e ao seu lado eu me sentia quase vivo. Não sabia de seus sentimentos por mim, e também não importavam muito.

Amá-la já me satisfazia. Ou ao menos era o que pensava.

Ainda lembro da vez em que finalmente fomos sinceros. Achei que por um segundo meu coração pudesse voltar a bater.

Claro, que depois da imensa felicidade que senti outras preocupações vieram.

Ela não devia me amar. Por mais que estivéssimos juntos agora, sabia que teria de ser temporário.

Jamais poderia dar tudo o que ela necessitava. Suzannah merecia uma pessoa que pudesse apresentar a sua família e amigos.

Alguém que a levasse para passear, que um dia pudesse se casar e ter filhos com ela.

Ela merecia alguém que envelheceria ao seu lado. Eu não era bom o bastante para ela.

Mas ela parecia não entender a gravidade daquela situação.

Quanto mais tempo ficávamos juntos, mais esse amor crescia.

Toda vez que ela me tocava eu precisava me controlar, além de tudo, ela era uma dama e merecia meu respeito.

Pensar nisso agora não me afetava tanto. Eu finalmente estava vivo.

Éramos iguais, eu poderia lhe dar tudo que ela precisava.

E esse pensamento me inundava de felicidade.

_**And when you're mad cause you lost the game**__  
__E quando você estiver bravo porque perdeu um jogo_

_**Forget I'm waiting in the rain**__  
__E esquecer que eu estou te esperando na chuva_

_**Baby I love you,**__  
__Querida eu amo você,_

_**I love you anyway **__  
__Amo você de qualquer forma_

Havia combinado de encontrá-la hoje a noite. Agora que eu era humano novamente, tínhamos que nos ver em horários normais.

Eu ainda estava me ajeitando nessa nova vida, mas tinha guardado um dinheiro para lhe comprar algo especial.

E hoje a noite eu lhe daria. Na noite de comemoração do nosso primeiro mês juntos.

_**Cause here's my promise made tonight  
**__Porque aqui está minha promessa feita essa noite:_

_**You can count on me for life**_

_Você pode contar comigo o resto da vida__**  
Cause that's when I love you**_

_Porque é quando eu te amo__**  
When nothing you do can change my mind**_

_Quando nada do que você faça pode mudar minha mente__**  
The more I learn, the more I love,**_

_Mais eu aprendo, mais eu te amo__**,  
The more my heart can't get enough**_

_É o máximo que meu coração pode aguentar__**  
That's when I love you,**_

_É quando eu amo você,__**  
When I love you, no matter what**_

_Quando eu amo você, nada mais importa  
_

Depois de me arrumar, decidi que era hora de vê-la.

Peguei o carro do Padre Dominic emprestado mais uma vez. Precisava agradecê-lo.

Assim que parei o carro em frente a sua casa, pude vê-la correr em minha direção.

Seu sorriso estava irradiante. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios.

-Você está atrasado. - ela disse brincando.

-Perdoe-me, _hermosa_. - respondi sorrindo.

-Hum, sei uma maneira como você pode se redimir. - ela se aproximou mais de mim.

Seu hálito tocou em minha face, não aguentei muito, eliminei a distância entre nós com um beijo.

_**So when you turn to hide your eyes**_

_Quando você se vira para esconder os olhos__**  
Cause the movie it made you cry**_

_Porque o filme fez você chorar__**  
That's when I love you,**_

_É quando eu amo você,__**  
I love you a little more each time**_

_Eu amo você cada momento mais_

O beijo começou calmo, segurei seu rosto firme entre minhas mãos.

Ela enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço. Nossa respiração estava errática.

E eu gostei de senti-la. Gostava de sentir todas aquelas sensações que Suzannah despertava em mim.

Algumas eu não me recordava, outras eu simplesmente não lembrava de tê-las sentido enquanto era vivo.

Escutar nossos corações batendo juntos em ritmo acelerado era reconfortante.

Depois que nos desgrudamos, e de me controlar, o efeito de Suzannah em mim eram sempre bizarros, finalmente começamos a conversar.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? - ela perguntou.

-Estava pensando em jantar em algum lugar, o que você acha? - perguntei casualmente.

Ela sorriu.

-Acho uma ótima idéia, na verdade, não importa muito, se eu estiver com você. - ela completou sorrindo.

Sorri também.

-Hoje faz um mês. - eu comecei. Ela franziu o cenho. - Um mês que estamos juntos, de verdade. - terminei.

-Ah, eu não esqueci, mas achei que você não fosse lembrar. - ela comentou tímida. - Sabe, você deve ter coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. - ela falou mais baixo.

_**And when you can't quite match your clothes**_

_E quando você não consegue combinar suas roupas__**  
Or when you laugh at your own jokes**_

_Ou quando você ri das suas próprias piadas__**  
That's when I love you,**_

_É quando eu amo você,__**  
I love you more than you know**_

_Eu amo você mais do que você possa imaginar_

-_Hermosa_, - segurei meu riso, ela achava mesmo que existia algo mais importante para mim do que ela? - não seja tola, você é a mais importante. - ela sorriu.

Vi suas bochechas corarem. Como eu gostava daquilo. Acariciei seu rosto com minhas mãos gentilmente.

-E por falar nisso, - encarei-a. - tenho um presente para você. - ela me olhou surpresa.

-Jesse! - ela disse ainda surpresa. - você não precisava me comprar nada. Eu não comprei nada para você. - agora ela parecia um pouco triste.

-Não quero que você me dê presentes, sua presença já me satisfaz, além disso, não é nada demais. - completei.

Peguei uma caixinha preta que estava no porta-luvas e lhe entreguei.

Ela examinou a caixinha um pouco antes de abrir. Vi curiosidade em seus olhos.

Ela abriu a caixa devagar e pude ver seus olhos brilharem ao verem o delicado colar ali dentro.

-Jesse! - ela soltou, colocando o colar de prata em suas mãos.

-Gostou? - perguntei pegando o colar de suas mãos e me preparando para por em seu pescoço.

-É lindo! Amei, de verdade. - ela tocou o pingente em forma de coração com as mãos.

-Eu só queria ter uma lembrança física disso tudo. - eu disse sorrindo para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta, o sorriso mais lindo de todos.

Beijei novamente seus lábios. Ela retribuiu o beijo. Senti algo molhado encostar em minha bochecha.

-Você está chorando? - perguntei me soltando dela.

-É engraçado como tudo está dando tão certo. - ela disse sorrindo. Limpei uma lágrima de seu rosto.

-Eu te amo! - eu disse a ela.

-Eu também! - ouvi ela dizer em resposta.

Sorri e olhei para ela.

-_Mi Hermosa_. - beijei seus lábios mais uma vez, agora bem devagar.

Não tinhamos pressa. O tempo era nosso.

_**Cause here's my promise made tonight  
**__Porque aqui está minha promessa feita essa noite:_

_**You can count on me for life**_

_Você pode contar comigo o resto da vida_

_**  
Cause that's when I love you**_

_Porque é quando eu te amo_

_**  
When nothing you do can change my mind**_

_Quando nada do que você faça pode mudar minha mente_

_**  
The more I learn, the more I love,**_

_Mais eu aprendo, mais eu te amo__**,**_

_**  
The more my heart can't get enough**_

_É o máximo que meu coração pode aguentar_

_**  
That's when I love you,**_

_É quando eu amo você,_

_**  
When I love you, no matter what**_

_Quando eu amo você, nada mais importa_

* * *

_N/a² nossa, tentativa fracassada de oneshot com música :x bom, mas eu precisava ter escrito algo da Mediadora, é uma das minhas séries preferidas :s Qualquer dia eu tento melhorar isso..._

_Ah, comentem, nem que seja pra me mandar pra aquele lugar ;)_

_beijããão,_

_**Flora Sly*.**_


End file.
